The present invention relates to a memory array architecture including two-terminal memory cells, e.g., resistive memory cells.
A resistive random-access memory (RRAM) is a type of a resistive memory and has generated significant interest recently as a potential candidate for ultra-high density non-volatile information storage. A typical RRAM device has an insulator layer provided between a pair of electrodes and exhibits electrical pulse induced hysteretic resistance switching effects.
The resistance switching has been explained by the formation of conductive filaments inside the insulator layer due to Joule heating and electrochemical processes in binary oxides (e.g. NiO and TiO2) or redox processes for ionic conductors including oxides, chalcogenides, and polymers. The resistance switching has also been explained by field assisted diffusion of ions in TiO2 and amorphous silicon (a-Si) films.
In the case of a-Si structures, electric field-induced diffusion of metal ions into the silicon leads to the formation of conductive filaments that reduce the resistance of the a-Si structure. These filaments remain after a biasing (or program) voltage is removed, thereby giving the device its non-volatile characteristic, and they can be removed by reverse flow of the ions back toward the metal electrode under the motive force of a reverse polarity applied voltage.
Resistive devices based on the a-Si structure, particularly, that formed on polysilicon, typically exhibit good endurance or life cycle. However, the endurance of the resistive device can be shortened if an excessive bias voltage is applied to the device during repeated write and erase cycles in part due to Joule heating and movements of an unnecessarily large number of metal ions in the a-Si structure. Furthermore, in general, RRAM device yield is affected by an electroforming process during which a major part of a conducting path is formed inside a switching medium by applying a larger voltage (or current) signal to the device.